


So Long Not Goodnight

by thatdamrenegade



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Songfic, gay babies, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamrenegade/pseuds/thatdamrenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas sings, and meets a special visitor in a field.</p>
<p>(okay hey this is my first fanfic, so please tell me how it was!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long Not Goodnight

Thomas looked towards Minho. The Asian boy was staring at the field of sunflowers, a mixture of sadness and happiness in his eyes.

Thomas decided that Newt was too precious for a funeral or a wake. He planted hundreds of sunflowers in a field for Newt with the help of Brenda and Minho.

“They look like him.” Minho waved towards the sunflowers. “His blond hair, his sunny personality. They were, are, his favourite flower. Pick the ones you think are the prettiest.” He stood up, and left, as if he didn’t want to remind himself of his dead best friend.

Thomas selected the best flowers, the ones that seemed to reflect Newt. Once this job was done, he shoved them into a glass jar half-filled with water, and set off.

He found the shady spot under the tree he had picked. He set aside the flowers he had picked for his loved one, and reached out to touch him.

The tombstone was hard and cold. Thomas traced the name inscribed on it. Thomas huffed. If Newt were here, he would have slapped his hand away, and asked him to not be so touchy-feely.

Thomas leant against Newt’s Tomb, humming. The song he hummed was strangely familiar, but Thomas couldn’t put his finger on it. It was an old song, for sure, and his mother might have sung it to him once upon a time.

“ _Long ago, just like the hearse, you die to get in again We are so far from you”_ Thomas started, surprising even himself. He had no idea where these words came from, but they rose up, up to his mouth and out, forcing their way out of where they had been trapped. Thomas couldn’t recall the name of the song, or the singer or band that sang it. He knew he loved the song, and felt a strong connection to it. He continued singing, letting his brain and mouth take over.

“ _Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate The lives of everyone you know_

_“And what's the worst to take From every heart you break And like a blade you stain Well, I've been holding on tonight_

_“What's the worst that I could say? Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long not goodnight”_

Thomas felt a tear escape from his eyes. He hugged his knees, wishing his friend was with him.

_“Came a time When every star fall Brought you to tears again We are the very hurt you sold_

_“And what's the worst to take From every heart you break And like a blade you stain Well, I've been holding on tonight_

_“What's the worst that I could say? Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long not goodnight”_

Thomas’s voice faltered, as he thought he heard something in the distance. Probably Minho.

_“Can you hear me? Are you near me? Can we pretend? To leave and then We'll meet again When both our cars collide”_

Thomas heard leaves crunch under feet. He looked up. There, smiling, in all his glory, was Newt. Thomas let loose a strangled cry, jumping to his feet. He took Newts hand in his, and tried to hug him. His skin passed through Newt’s body, but he didn’t mind.

Thomas stared into Newt’s hazel eyes. They shimmered with tears, and they never left his own. They turned in circles, dancing slowly.

_“What's the worst that I could say? Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long not goodnight_

_“Well, if you carry on this way Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long not goodnight”_

Newt kissed his cheek, and hugged him tight. “I’ll meet you again, Tommy.” He whispered in Thomas’s ear and disappeared. Thomas cried out, begging Newt to stay, and crumpled into a ball, heart-wrenching sobs shaking his body.

 

His eyes opened, and he realized he was lying on the ground. Trampled leaves surrounded him, but he recalled never stepping there before. In a daze, he ran his hand through his hair, noticing his clenched fist. He opened it, and a lock of blonde hair lay limp in his hand.

He got up, hugged the tombstone, and left.

 

Newt watched Tommy go with reluctance, sighing softly to himself. Then he turned, took Teresa and Gally’s hands, and followed them into a warm glow of light.

 

 


End file.
